OQ.19 Lola's Lost Bear
(One morning in the Loud House, Lola is in her room sitting on her bed hugging her favorite teddy bear, Mr. Sprinkles.) Lola: Oh Mr Sprinkles, I love you, You're my best friend in the whole wide world. (Lola keeps kissing Mr. Sprinkles over and over, disgusting her twin, Lana who is busy doing repairs.) Lana: (annoyed and disgusted) UGH, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! BLEH! Lola: What? Lana: YOU HAVE PLAYING WITH THAT DUMB BEAR EVER SINCE MOM AND DAD GAVE IT TO YOU WHEN WE WERE BABIES! I MEAN DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING ELSE?! Lola: But but Mr Sprinkles and I have been every close since Mommy and Daddy gave him to me. I can't just be apart from him. Lana: WELL YOUR'RE GONNA HAVE TO, LOLA BECAUSE I CANNOT SPEND ANOTHER A HOUR HEARING YOU MAKING KISSING NOISES WHILE I'M WORKING! Lola: But Lana. (Rita and Lynn Sr. come in) Lynn Sr.: Girls, what's going on here? Lana: Mom, Dad Lola's been spending way too much time with her bear ever since you gave it to her. Don't you think it's time she took a break from it? Rita: Now Lana, your father and I gave Mr Sprinkles to her when you were both babies. Lynn Sr.: Yep, those were the days. I'll never forget that charming night. (Flashback to Rita and Lynn Sr. trying to calm down baby Lola in pink full body pajamas who is crying.) Rita: (tired) Oh come on, sweetie take your nap it's nighttime. You wanna a get good night's rest don't you. (Lola is still crying) Lynn Sr.: (also tired) Oh Rita, what are we gonna do? If she keeps crying none of us will get any sleep. Rita: Dont' worry honey, I'm sure we'll think of something. How about this teddy bear I got at the store. Lynn Sr.: Oh good idea, But we should give it name. Rita: (thinking) How about Mr Sprinkles! Lynn Sr. (gasps) I like it! Rita: (carries Lola to her crib and gives her Mr. Sprinkles) Ooh look, Lola this is Mr Sprinkles. (Lola stops crying and happily hugs her new teddy bear) Rita: (to her husband) I think it worked. Lynn Sr.: Ahh look at her. I think we did a good thing. (Flashback ends) Lynn Sr.: Ah memories, Turns out the teddy bear worked and then she started to like it. Rita: And they've best friends forever and ever. Lana: WELL, THIS FRIENDSHIP IS GOING TO BE OVER BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND HEARING ALL THOSE KISSY SOUNDS AND MUSHY WORDS! Rita: You know what Lana? I think you need to take a time out to calm down. Lana: THAT'S NOT FAIR! Rita: (pointing out the door) Lana. (Lana is about to leave but she turns back to talk to Lola.) Lana: YOU NEED TO TAKE A TIME OUT TOO AWAY FROM THAT TEDDY BEAR! (As Lana storms out the room, Lola sees that Lana got mad at her as her puppy eyes appear and tears form in her eyes.) Lola: (sits down on the floor, crying) I hope my other siblings don't hate Mr Sprinkles like Lana does. Rita: (sits next to Lola and strokes her hair) Oh, honey, Lana didn't mean such a thing she just got mad that's all. Lola: But she hates Mr Sprinkles Mommy, she wants me to stop playing with him. Lynn Sr.: (on one knee) But don't you worry, Princess because this family's gonna stick by your side while you and your teddy bear get close. Lola: (smiling) Thanks, Daddy (Lola hugs her parents, Rita kisses her head.) (Scene cuts to the backyard where Lola is still playing with Mr Sprinkles.) Lola: Wow, Mr Sprinkles the sky sure is blue out here. I'll just go and take a closer look. (As Lola goes over to the other side of the backyard, a dark mysterious shadow appears flying over the house. Lola sees it shocked and ducks her head.) Lola: Whew, whatever that was, I hope it never comes back. Right, Mr Sprinkles? (Lola notices that Mr Sprinkles isn't there anymore.) Lola: (gasps) Mr Sprinkles? (Lola runs off to find him.) Lola: (searching everywhere in the house) Mr Sprinkles? Mr Sprinkles? Mr Sprinkles? Mr Sprinkles? Mr Sprinkles? Mr Sprinkles, where are you?! (Later that night, Rita comes back from the dentist and notices Lola whimpering on the couch with tears.) Rita: Lola, are you okay? what's the matter? Lola: (sniffles) Oh, Mommy it's terrible, a mysterious shadow flown by our house earlier. Rita: (gasps, shocked to hear this) Oh my! Lola: That's not the only bad news, after the shadow came by, I noticed Mr Sprinkles was gone, I've looked everywhere for him and couldn't find him anywhere which means (tearfully gasps) the shadow must've taken him. (Lola starts crying, Rita sits on the couch to comfort her.) Rita: Aww, it's okay sweetie, all teddy bears don't mysteriously disappear, Maybe Lily must've come outside and taken him. Lola: (sniffles) You think so? (wipes away tears) Maybe I should go to her room and take him- (Just then, Lily comes walking to her mother and sister with her own teddy bear.) Lily: Mama, Mama Mama. (Lola sees that Lily didn't take Mr Sprinkles and runs away crying.) Rita: (to Lily) I guess I was wrong about you, sweetheart. (The other siblings come in) Lincoln: What's going on, Mom? Rita: Oh It's Lola, kids she thinks a mysterious shadow came by and took her teddy bear. Lynn: What? Why would she think that? Maybe somebody else came by our house and took it. Rita: Well, I'm not sure about that. The shadow was only thing that showed up at house. Well, anyway I better break the bad news to your father. (Rita goes to her husband, Leni picks Lily up.) Lincoln: That is so unfair, nobody takes stuff from our sister and gets away with it, we have to get Mr Sprinkles back. Lori: But where do we even start looking? he could be anywhere. Leni: Aww, poor Lola, she'll probably live a whole life without a teddy bear for a friend. Lana: Well, that's good to know. (Everyone glares at her for that statement) Lana: (nervously) Well, not for Lola. Lincoln: I think I have a solution, remember when Mom said a shadow came by our house and took Mr Sprinkles? Lucy: Yeah, a big dark one. Lincoln: Maybe that's our answer. (The next day, the siblings minus Lola, are going around town looking for the shadow. Luna is carrying Lily.) Lincoln: Okay, guys that flying shadow could be anywhere so keep your eyes peeled. (Suddenly, it gets dark.) Leni: Has it gotten dark all of a sudden? (The siblings look up and gasp.) Lincoln: It's the flying shadow! Come on, let's get it! (The siblings run after the shadow.) Lori: (panting) It's literally too fast how are we gonna catch it? Lincoln: We'll all jump and catch a ride! On 3 1 2- (sees something, gasps and stops, shouts to the sisters) STOP!!! (The sisters except Leni stop at which is to be revealed as the edge of the road.) Lincoln: (relieved) Whew, that was close. (Leni continues running until she bumps into her 9 siblings and knocks them off the edge, she also falls off the edge too.) Siblings: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (they land on the bottom leaving them as pile and groan in pain.) Lily: (in pain) Poo Poo. (The siblings groan at Leni for her blunder.) Leni: Oops Sorry. Lynn: Hey, where'd that shadow go? Lisa: Who knows? It's not like I can invent a flying shadow device. (sheepishly) or can I. (Back at the Loud house, the siblings are in Lisa and Lily's room. Lisa has made a device to find the shadow.) Lisa: This device is sure certain to help us find the flying shadow and successfully get Lola's teddy bear back. Now to activate it. (Lisa turns on the machine, the siblings search around while machine is scanning, then it starts beeping.) Lisa: (gasps) The machine is picking something up. (The siblings look up to see what it is.) Lisa: (shocked) Oh, Holy Smokes! Lincoln: It's the flying shadow! Lana: (with her lasso) I got this! (Lana throws the lasso and ropes the shadow.) Lana: (to her 9 siblings while pulling) Everybody grab on! (The 9 siblings grab hold of Lana's rope and all 10 get sent flying away with the shadow.) Lily: (while holding on) Weee!!! Lincoln: Whoooa! Too high! we have to get down! Lana: Yeah, I totally forgot I'm afraid of heights. (The siblings and the shadow fly all around Royal Woods.) Luna: Dudes I don't think this shadow's gonna land anytime soon! Luan: But we have to get down, we can't just be up here. Lynn: (sees something) Guys, heads up we're gonna hit the- (CRASH! in pain) wall. (It is revealed that all 10 siblings crashed into a wall, they peel off the wall, leave their shapes and land with a thud.) (Back at the Loud House, the 10 siblings are bandaged and bruised after what just happened.) Lincoln: Ugh, there has to be some other way we can catch the shadow and get Mr Sprinkles back, we don't want Lola to be too devasted. Lori: Well, we would catch it but what's point it's literally too high. Lisa: (sheepishly) I might have another way. (Outside in the front yard, Lisa shows her siblings a super fast jet plane she invented.) Lisa: I know what you're all thinking, why did I build this? because I would recall enjoying the history of skies, who knew clouds would form into many shapes? Well, everybody in. (She and her siblings go inside the jet.) Lori: Wow, Lisa this jet is literally amazing. Lisa: Precisiely, I've also included the flying shadow device and an available car seat for Lily, feel free to put her in there, I've been waiting for her to try it out. (Leni puts Lily in the car seat.) (While the siblings are seated, Lisa is in pilot room, activating the jet and device to find the shadow.) Lisa: Now that everything's set up, we are ready for take off! (The jet takes off to the sky.) Leni: Oooh Look at all the pretty clouds. This is totes amazing. Lana: You know being high up isn't so bad at all. Lincoln: (looking around) Now where can that shadow be? (Suddenly, it gets dark again.) Leni: Wow, It's darker up here than we thought. (Lisa's device is beeping.) Lisa: (gasps) The shadow! Lincoln: Follow that shadow! (The jet follows the shadow around town but can't catch up.) Lori: Ugh, It's literally too fast! Lisa: Then I'll just have to make it EVEN MORE FASTER! (Lisa puts the jet in ultra speed as it tries to catch the shadow, but too much speed causes it to lose altitude.) Siblings: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lisa: MAYDAY! MAYDAY! (The jet crashes under the highway, but everyone seems to be unharmed.) Lisa: (relived) Whew, very rough landing but on the bright side, we all made it unharmed. (Just then, an exterior of the highway is shown as the jet explodes.) Lisa: (in pain and realizing she spoke too soon) Dang it. (Back at the Loud House, Lola is in her room, still crying about Mr. Sprinkles and looking at pictures of the all the good times they had together.) Lola: A big flying shadow took my teddy bear and now he's gone forever! (continues sobbing) Well, at least I still have more dollies to play with and if one of them is as good as Mr Sprinkles, then I'll just have to... accept that. (grabs her stuffed kitty) Um, Mr Kitty (sniffles) I was wondering if you like to join me for my next tea party I know that... I know that will be best for you (Lola's mouth wiggles) Yes, we'll have cat food. (In the living room, Lola's 10 siblings are covered with casts after what just happened and groaning in pain as their parents come home and notice them.) Lynn Sr.: Kids, you ok? you look like you got beaten up or something? Lori: (sighs) No, Dad we were trying to catch the shadow and get Mr Sprinkles back for Lola. Lynn Sr: What? Why? I don't understand. Lincoln: Think about it Dad the shadow must've have taken him We tried to catch it but no matter how hard we try, we fail. Lynn Sr.: Oh it can't be that son somebody else must've came by and taken him. Rita: (to her husband) Honey, it's like I told you before the shadow was the only thing that came by our house. Lynn Sr: (shocked) Wha? well, wherever it went, I'm sure Mr Sprinkles is fine. Lori: What about Lola? she's literally been too despressed since the moment he disappeared. Lynn Sr.: Now don't worry, your mother and I will straighten things out with her. Rita: Good idea, honey let's head upstairs. (Rita and Lynn Sr. go upstairs to the twins room and find a very sad Lola laying on her bed.) Lynn Sr.: Princess, everything okay? Lola: (in a small voice) No. Rita: Do you wanna talk about? Lola: (in a small voice again) Well, okay (Rita and Lynn Sr. sit between their daughter as she sits up.) Lola: (still in her small tone) Well, ever since Mr Sprinkles was gone, I've been trying to find another one of my dollies to play with but none of them are as good as him. (starts tearing up again) I feel like... I feel like he's gone forever. (Lola starts crying as her parents comfort her.) Lynn Sr.: Awww, there there sweetie, we all lose things we love sometimes, I mean when I was your age, I lost my favorite action figure, Macho Mechanical Man, he changed my life ever since your grandparents gave him to me. Rita: And when I was also your age, I lost my favorite little Miss Mary doll which your grandfather to gave me. Lynn Sr.: We both felt very sad when we lost our favorite toys but we kept looking until we found them. Rita: Losing stuff you love can be very disappointing but it's important that you can find them because- Lola: (finishing Rita's sentence) They make you happy? Rita: Exactly, so what do you say? You still wanna find Mr Sprinkles? Lola: Yes, but it's too late the shadow is flying everywhere and I have no idea where it went. Lynn Sr.: (noticing) Hey, has your room gotten dark? Rita and Lola: (in unision) Huh? Lincoln: (calling) Mom! Dad! the shadow's back! (Rita, Lynn Sr. and Lola rush outside to meet up the with the rest of kids and see the shadow flying above the house and gasp.) Lynn Sr.: (shocked) THE SHADOW!! Lola: ALRIGHT SHADOW, GIVE ME BACK MY TEDDY BEAR!!! (The shadow flies away again.) Rita: It's getting away! Lynn Sr.: After it! (The family chases the shadow all around Royal Woods until they reach a construction site.) Lori: This construction site is literally huge! how will we ever find that shadow? Lincoln: (finds the shadow) There! (The shadow floating in the construction zone.) Lynn Sr.: Wait! we can't go up there it's too dangerous, Maybe we could use a trap. (A rope is tied to the zone elevator when the shadow flies into it, the elevator doesn't move.) Lynn Sr.: (victoursly) Ha Ha! we did it! we captured the shadow. Lola: Alright shadow, you've been real naughty today, now where's my teddy bear?! (The shadow doesn't respond) Lola: Well? (The shadow still doesn't respond.) Lola: (wondering) Hmm (She tries looking through the shadow buts finds nothing.) Lola: (realizing) So it didn't take Mr Sprinkles, it's just a (voice breaks and tears form) shadow. Rita: (to her husband) Well, looks like we were both right, honey. Lynn Sr.: Well, what should we do now? Lori: (sighs) Let's just go home, you guys. (Suddenly, the construction gets destroyed.) Worker: Oh for crying into your pub cheese soup! (The family backs away, fearing they might get in trouble.) (Back at the Loud House, the family goes through the backyard.) Lynn Sr.: Well, better start cooking dinner, Now what should it be? Rita: Maybe you should try another recipe. Lynn Sr.: Good idea, honey well, everybody inside. (The family goes inside the house but stops to notice Lola is sitting by the gates.) Lynn Sr.: Lola, aren't you gonna come inside for dinner? after we eat, we'll have a little dessert, Huh? Lola: (voice breaking) I don't feel like eating dessert. (The family gasps, shocked to hear this.) Rita: But you love sweets. Lola: I don't care about the sweets, all l care about is my teddy bear. (sniffles) Rita: (bends down and hugs Lola.) I'm really sorry sweetheart, but we looked everywhere, I'm sure we'll look for him again tomorrow. Lola: (with tears forming in her eyes) But what's the use, I've tried to get him back all day, and now that I know that the shadow didn't take him, I might never see him ever again. Lynn Sr.: (on one knee) But we're proud, because you tried to do what's right. Lola: (with puppy eyes) Yeah, but I tried to look for him but wherever I look, he's not there and now he's gone forever! (Lola starts crying, Leni notices something in the bushes.) Leni: (wondering) Has that always had a brown leg? (The family looks at one of the bushes.) Lynn: That's weird, suppose we'll find out that bushes have legs. (Lola picks up a long stick, lowers it over the fence and pulls out a familiar brown toy. It lands in the Louds backyard. Lola gasps, knowing what it is.) Lola: (happy) Mr Sprinkles! you're okay! (picks him up and hugs him) I missed you! (The family cheers) Lynn Sr.: Ah, Oh, what a reilef! But how'd he get in the bushes? Rita: (realizing) Oh I get what happened when the shadow flew by our house yesterday, it created a big strong gust of wind and Mr Sprinkles got blown off and landed in the bushes, that's why Lola noticed he was gone. Lisa: Ah, how the force of air can move such so many things. Lola: True that, (to her parents) you were right, Mommy and Daddy, even though it's sad I lost Mr Sprinkles, I'm really glad I found him. Lynn Sr.: Us too, sweetie, now let's go inside and eat dinner (the family walks inside the house) you know, the next recipe might be a toughie. (At nighttime, the twins are in their room with their pajamas and getting ready for bed. Lola is holding Mr Sprinkles.) Lola: Whew, some day this turned out to be. Lana: Yeah, but it is wasn't the day I was expecting, Lola, I'm sorry got mad about Mr Sprinkles, Mom and Dad were right, you and him should be together ever they gave him to you. Lola: That's okay, Lana you were just trying to get some work done, I guess I've should thought so much I was disturbing you so from now on, me and Mr Sprinkles are gonna play somewhere else, that way we won't bother you. Lana: Thanks, I appreciate it, Goodnight, Lola (falls asleep) Lola: Goodnight, Lana, Goodnight, Mr Sprinkles (kisses him and falls alseep while cuddling him) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud